paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Walker
Character Profile "The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing." - Sam's philosophy on life and why people should make a stand against the corruption of the Empire. Samantha Walker (more commonly known as Sam to her friends and allies) is a human agent, formely of the Pandora Faction in Europe, and currently now with the Caerleon Brotherhood in Britain. Although human, she displays incredibly talent and skill that often make people wonder if she is not in fact something more. Her greatest skill is being able to throw a projectile (knife, chopstick etc) with deadly accuracy over double the distance a regular person could ever manage to. She also has deadly aim with a gun, despite having limited firearms training. 'Life before the Brotherhood' "For each of us there comes a moment – a defining instant in our lives when we are changed forever. My moment came when I witnessed the death of my father. I was only twelve." -''' Sam revealing the point in her life when she was suddenly forced to grow up, far too soon.''' Not much is known about Sam's past, as she refuses to talk. All she will ever say is that her past is not exactly her past, but rather her future, which confuses everyone so much that they decide not to pursue the question any further, allowing Sam her privacy. Only one person (Frankie Calvierri, Sam's best friend within the Brotherhood) has ever worked out from this backwards statement that Sam was in fact born in the future, and is a time traveler. At some point Sam travelled back in her own personal timeline to a point before she was even born, having made a deal with Ashern Zao, a magical contract broker. The deal was that if she could safely remain in a time period for extended lengths of time (months or even years, if needed) that was not her own, without risk of radiation poisoning, then in the future, she would repay his debt in some way. Zao agreed to the deal and gave her the ability to become immune to radiation poisoning, but he has yet to call upon her to fulfil her end of the deal, and has even refused to tell her what her part of the deal will be. Having travelled back into her own past, she joined the faction she believed her mother to have been a part of - Pandora, specifically the division in France. However, discovering that her mother had in fact only ever had dealings with Pandora once or twice, Sam realised her mistake and went on the hunt for her mother - a hunt which took her right across the world, from Australia to Britain. On the way through Germany, an exhausted Sam was attacked by a group of renegade vampires. She was saved by a vampire Countess going by the name of Shantay Leala Dominique, and her apprentice, a vampire named Elisa Constantine. After spending some time with the vampires who had saved her, and meeting the resident wolves of Shantay's huge manor house, Sam travelled with them to Britain, where she bumped into Frankie in London. Enrolling in the Brotherhood, Sam shadowed Frankie on a few missions, before finally being given a partner of her own and finally finding a place where she felt like she belonged. Frankie promised to help her find her mother, and the two have been best friends, ever since. Personality Sam is very guarded about herself and very rarely reveals much, other than the odd snatch of information here and there. Anyone with enough intelligence or motivation can piece together the kind of person she is from these snatches, but most of the time, people don't bother, assuming that whatever reasons Sam has for keeping herself to herself are good enough. All that is known about her is that she likes classical music, isn't afraid to use violence to deal with a situation, is calm and cool during missions, but is often uncomfortable with the more domestic aspects of life, and somehow earned the nickname Giant Blonde Shemale after literally fighting her way across Thailand. To those who don't know her, she can at times appear very harsh and cold, whilst at others, more laid back and relaxed, though this depends on the company she keeps. She seems to be much more comfortable around vampires than any other race - even humans - suggesting that at some point in her life, she grew up with at least one vampire. Family Sam refuses to go into detail about her family, in order to protect their identities, and also in order to prevent any paradoxes as she is in fact out of her own time period. All she ever states is that her mother was a faction agent and time traveller, and her father was a knight, both of whom were killed by order of the Empress (for reasons that not even Sam knows). Because of her fascination with Sir Gwaine of the Arthurian Legends, some have speculated that he is either a lover of hers, or in fact her father, but she has constantly upheld that he is neither, and she just finds his character fascinating and inspiring, nothing more. Facts and Trivia *'Samantha' and 'Sam' are not her real names, but she refuses to say what her real name is, because of some 'incident' that happened in her past, which caused her to completely change her whole identity, including her name and her looks. *Sam is a natural brunette, and dyes her hair blonde on a regular basis. *She has a fascination with Arthurian Legend, and Sir Gwaine in particular, though insists that she merely finds him fascinating and inspiring, but nothing more. *Her father was apparently a knight who served alongside Richard the Lionheart in the crusades, though whether this is true, or just a fantasy she has dreamt up to keep people guessing as to the identity of her real father is unknown. *Sam travelled right across the world, from Australia to Britain, on foot, with nothing but a backpack (containing a few items of clothing and a few other necessary bits and bobs - torch, matches etc), a knife and her trusty pistol by her side. *She has more than once had to fight her way through certain parts of the world, and is adept in several forms of hand to hand, melee and firearms combat. *Sam is good friends with an Imperial Spy - the two of them having worked on a few missions together. However, Flynn Carmichael refuses to join the Resistance, and also refuses to become Sam's "inside man" - insisting that it is too dangerous. If she ever calls for help, however, he will always come running, no matter the situation. Behind the Scenes Samantha is the secondary character of Paradox Member and Admin Frankie. She is modelled on the likeness of Yvonne Strahovski's character Sarah Walker from NBC series Chuck. Category:Human Category:Out of Time Character Category:Resistance Factions